board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Who is the best character in...?
Who is the best character in...? was a contest run by Johnbobb throughout 2014-2015. Participants were simply asked to vote for their favorite character from a particular film, show, game, etc. each day. Rules Vote for whoever is your favorite character in the selected movie/game/show/series. Most votes wins. One vote per user. If you're not sure if someone/something counts as a character, they do. You can post nominations, which will then be added in to a large randomized list. You can change your vote if you make it clear, but please don't abuse this (ex. changing vote last minute to change outcome of game). Results #The Hunger Games - Haymitch Abernathy - 39.1% (23 votes) - RU: Finnick Odair #Game of Thrones - Tyrion Lannister - 22.7% (44 votes) - RU: Arya Stark #LOST - Sawyer - 20.8% (48 votes) - RU: Ben Linus/John Locke #Mass Effect - Garrus Vakarian - 21.6% (37 votes) - RU: Commander Shephard #Street Fighter - Cammy White - 22.9% (48 votes) - RU: Chun-Li #Soul Calibur - Raphael/Talim - 15.2% each (46 votes) - RU: Cervantes #South Park - Randy Marsh - 35.3% (51 votes) - RU: Eric Cartman #Toy Story - Woody - 29.2% (48 votes) - RU: Buzz Lightyear #Legend of Zelda - Link/Midna - 18.8% each (64 votes) - RU: Zelda #Pokemon - James - 13.1% (61 votes) - RU: Team Rocket's Meowth #Dragon Ball Z - Piccolo - 28.6% (56 votes) - RU: Vegeta #Resident Evil - Leon Kennedy - 43.9% (41 votes) - RU: Albert Wesker #Avatar: The Last Airbender - Iroh - 37.5% (32 votes) - RU: Zuko #The Simpsons - Homer Simpson - 35.3% (51 votes) - RU: Bart Simpson #Harry Potter - Severus Snape - 34.0% (47 votes) - RU: Luna Lovegood #Community - Jeff Winger - 37.5% (32 votes) - RU: Abed Nadir #Lord of the Rings - Gandalf - 25.4% (63 votes) - RU: Samwise/Aragorn #Mortal Kombat - Johnny Cage - 23.2% (56 votes) - RU: Sub-Zero #Kingdom Hearts - Roxas - 20.9% (43 votes) - RU: Riku/Axel #Donkey Kong Country - Cranky/Dixie Kong - 28.9% each (45 votes) RU: Donkey Kong #Digimon - Gomamon - 17.2% (29 votes) - RU: Veemon/Togemon #Aladdin - Genie - 31.4% (54 votes) - RU: Aladdin/Iago #X-Men - Gambit - 21.7% (60 votes) - RU: Nightcrawler #Breaking Bad - Walter White - 28.0% (50 votes) - RU: Gustavo Fring/Mike Ehrmantraut/Saul Goodman #Batman - Batman - 40.0% (60 votes) - RU: The Joker #Star Wars - Darth Vader - 26.2% (61 votes) - RU: Han Solo #Danny Phantom - Vlad Masters - 31.6% (19 votes) - RU: Jack Fenton #Frozen - Elsa - 35.5% (62 votes) - RU: Anna #Pirates of the Caribbean - Captain Jack Sparrow - 61.5% (39 votes) - RU: Hector Barbossa #Adventure Time - Ice King/Jake the Dog - 20.7% each (29 votes) - RU: BMO #Archer - Sterling Archer - 35.1% (37 votes) - RU: Krieger #Final Fantasy - Kefka - 11.4% (70 votes) - RU: Yuna/Squall Leonhart #The Walking Dead - Daryl Dixon - 23.1% (39 votes) - RU: Lee Everett/Clementine #Grand Theft Auto - Tommy Vercetti - 26.1% (23 votes) - RU: Trevor Philips #Rugrats - Stu Pickles - 35.6% (45 votes) - RU: Tommy Pickles #The Lion King - Scar - 41.0% (61 votes) - RU: Simba #Greek Mythology - Odysseus - 26.7% (45 votes) - RU: Hermes/Athena #Saturday Night Live - Burt "Turd Ferguson" Reynolds - 26.7% (30 votes) - RU: Sean Connery #Teen Titans - Raven - 38.6% (35 votes) - RU: Slade/Deathstroke #Scrubs - Dr. Perry Cox - 43.2% (37 votes) - RU: Janitor #The X-Files - Fox Mulder - 75.0% (20 votes) - RU: Dana Scully #Futurama - Philip J. Fry/Bender Rodriguez - 22.0% each (59 votes) - RU: Prof. Hubert Farnsworth #Smash Bros. - Captain Falcon - 17.9% (67 votes) - RU: Kirby #Cowboy Bebop - Spike Spiegel - 37.9% (29 votes) - RU: Radical Edward/Ein #King of the Hill - Dale Gribble - 43.6% (39 votes) - RU: Hank Hill #Team Ico - Agro - 36.8% (19 votes) - RU: Phalanx, the 13th Colossus #Metal Gear - Solid Snake/Big Boss/Revolver Ocelot - 24.4% each (41 votes) - RU: The Boss #Yu-Gi-Oh! - Seto Kaiba - 41.3% (46 votes) - RU: Bandit Keith #Spider-Man - J. Jonah Jameson - 29.3 (41 votes) - RU: Peter Parker #The Divine Comedy - Virgil - 35.3% (17 votes) - RU: Dante #Bioshock - Elizabeth - 20.0% (25 votes) - RU: Andrew Ryan #Ed, Edd n' Eddy - "Double D" Edd - 34.1% (44 votes) - RU: Ed #Homestar Runner - Strong Bad - 47.6% (21 votes) - RU: The Cheat #Elder Scrolls - M'Aiq The Liar - 35.7% (14 votes) - RU: Sheogorath #Three Flavours Cornetto - Sgt. Nicholas Angel - 34.6% (26 votes) - RU: Shaun/Gary King #Scott Pilgrim - Kim Pine - 37.0% (27 votes) - RU: Wallace Wells/Knives Chau #Attack on Titan - Mikasa Ackerman - 26.1% (46 votes) - RU: Sasha Blouse #Super Mario Bros. - Bowser - 20.7% (58 votes) - RU: Yoshi #Sonic the Hedgehog - Knuckles the Echidna - 28.1% (57 votes) - RU: Miles "Tails" Prower #Kim Possible - Shego - 40.7% (27 votes) - RU: Dr. Drakken #William Shakespeare - Hamlet/Macbeth - 15.8% each (57 votes) - RU: Iago #American Dad! - Roger - 28.2% (39 votes) - RU: Stan Smith #Legend of Korra - Varrick - 40.0% (25 votes) - RU: Toph Beifong #Pulp Fiction - Jules Winnfeld - 65.7% (35 votes) - RU: Capt. Koons/The Wolf #The Lego Movie - Batman - 30.8% (39 votes) - RU: Emmet/Unikitty #Recess - Ashley Spinelli - 32.0% (25 votes) - RU: TJ Detweiler #Parks and Recreation - Ron Swanson - 38.5% (26 votes) - RU: Andy Dwyer #Tekken - King - 14.6% (41 votes) - RU: Yoshimitsu #Fargo - Carl Showalter/Gaear Grimsrud/Marge Gunderson - 18.8% each (16 votes) #Saints Row - The Boss - 50.0% (18 votes) - RU: Kinzie Kensington #Kirby - Kirby - 47.1% (34 votes) - RU: King Dedede #The Incredibles - Violet Parr - 23.1% (39 votes) - RU: Syndrome #Disney Animated Canon - Aladdin/Mulan - 12.0% each (50 votes) - RU: Rapunzel, Duck, Genie #Studio Ghibli - Nausicaa - 22.2% (27 votes) - RU: Kiki/Totoro/Ashitaka #How to Train Your Dragon - Toothless - 60.0% (30 votes) - RU: Hiccup #Pixar - Woody - 32.5% (40 votes) - RU: Remy #Death Note - L Lawliet - 60.7% (28 votes) - RU: Light Yagami #Family Guy - Mayor Adam West - 44.7% (38 votes) - RU: Stewie Griffin #Winnie the Pooh - Winnie the Pooh/Eeyore - 27.8% each (36 votes) - RU: Tigger #Reservoir Dogs - Mr. Pink - 46.9% (32 votes) - RU: Mr. Blonde #WWE - Shawn Michaels - 15.6% (32 votes) - RU: Bray Wyatt, Steve Austin #Bob's Burgers - Louise Belcher - 20.0% (25 votes) - RU: Tina Belcher #TMNT - Raphael - 26.5% (49 votes) - RU: Donatello #Portlandia - The Mayor - 50.0% (6 votes) #Portal - GLaDOS - 60.0% (40 votes) - RU: Wheatley #Kill Bill - O-Ren Ishii/Beatrix Kiddo - 31.0% each (29 votes) - RU: Gogo Yubari #Spongebob Squarepants - Patrick Star - 33.3% (36 votes) - RU: Squidward Tentacles #The Office - Dwight Schrute - 21.2% (33 votes) - RU: David Brent/Jim Halpert/Creed Bratton #Playstation All-Stars - Nathan Drake/Parappa the Rapper - 15.6% each (32 votes) #Watchmen - Rorschach - 53.1% (32 votes) - Dr. Manhattan/Ozymandias #Ace Attorney - Miles Edgeworth - 33.9% (59 votes) - RU: Phoenix Wright #Glee - Burt Hummel/Sue Sylvester - 21.4% each (14 votes) - RU: Santana Lopez #Animal Crossing - K.K. Slider - 33.3% (24 votes) - RU: Isabelle #View Askewniverse - Jay - 35.0% (20 votes) - RU: Silent Bob/Randal #Stephen King - Pennywise - 17.2% (29 votes) - RU: Ellis Boyd "Red" Redding/Roland Deschain #Alice in Wonderland - Alice Liddell - 36.0% (25 votes) - RU: Mad Hatter/Cheshire Cat #Tarzan - Jane Porter - 50.0% (20 votes) - RU: Phil Collins Music #Malcolm in the Middle - Hal - 48.5% (33 votes) - RU: Francis #Aqua Teen Hunger Force - Carl - 34.6% (26 votes) - RU: Meatwad #First 99 - Walter White - 9.0% (78 votes) - RU: Iroh #Backyard Sports - Pablo Sanchez - 90.5% (21 votes) - RU: Ricky Johnson/Pete Wheeler #Fringe - Walter Bishop - 90.0% (10 votes) - RU: Astrid #The Princess Bride - Inigo Montoya - 41.5% (41 votes) - RU: Westley #Orange is the New Black - Galina "Red" Reznikov - 33.3% (12 votes) - RU: Taystee #The Fairly OddParents - Timmy's Dad - 38.7% (31 votes) - RU: Cosmo #Firefly - Captain Malcolm Reynolds - 29.0% (31 votes) - RU: Jayne Cobb #Marvel Cinematic Universe - Tony Stark - 29.8% (47 votes) - RU: Rocket Raccoon #David Fincher - Tyler Durden - 33.3% (21 votes) - RU: Narrator of Fight Club #Snatch - Bullet Tooth Tony - 33.3% (18 votes) - RU: Brad Pitt's terrible Irish accent #Alfred Hitchcock - Roger Thornhill - 46.7% (15 votes) - RU: Norman Bates #Powerpuff Girls - Mojo Jojo - 33.3% (33 votes) - RU: Bubbles #Fullmetal Alchemist - Roy Mustang - 32.4% (34 votes) - RU: Edward Elric #That 70s Show - Red Forman - 55.6% (27 votes) - RU: Eric Forman #Coen Bros. - Jeff "The Dude" Lebowski/Walter Sobchak - 20.0% each (25 votes) - RU: Ulysses Everett McGill #Assassin's Creed - Ezio Auditore da Firenze - 69.6% (23 votes) - RU: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad #Dragon Age - Varric Tethras - 30.4% (23 votes) - RU: Just started but Alistair seems cool so far #M. Night Shymalan - Elijah "Mr. Glass" Price - 40.9% (22 votes) - RU: Dr. Malcolm Crowe #God of War - Kratos - 71.4% (7 votes) - RU: Ares #Star Trek - Captain Jean-Luc Picard - 37.5 (24 votes) - RU: Spock #Christopher Nolan - The Joker - 30.6% (36 votes) - RU: Harvey Dent #Grimm's Fairy Tales - Rumpelstiltskin/The Bear/The Witch - 18.2% each (11 votes) #House of Cards - Frank Underwood - 46.2% (13 votes) - RU: Doug Stamper #Robot Chicken - Emperor Palpatine - 37.5% (8 votes) - RU: The dad who cosplayed as Inuyasha to get control of the tv back from his daughter/Bitch Pudding #Jimmy Neutron - Sheen Estevez - 40.0% (20 votes) - RU: Cindy Vortex/Hugh Neutron #Arrested Development - "G.O.B." Bluth Jr. - 46.3% (41 votes) - RU: Michael Bluth/Tobias Fünke #Tales - Yuri Lowell - 30.2% (43 votes) - RU: Zelos Wilder/Jade Curtiss #Danganronpa - Nagito Komaeda - 25.8% (31 votes) - RU: Chiaki Nanami/Byakuya Togami #Quentin Tarantino - Hans Landa/Dr. King Schultz/Jules Winnfield - 24.5% each (49 votes) - RU: Beatrix Kiddo #Terminator - T-800 - 36.1% (36 votes) - RU: T-1000/Sarah Connor #999/Zero Escape - Ace - 20.8% (24 votes) - RU: Phi/Sigma #Homeric Epics - Odysseus - 65.4% (26 votes) - RU: Achilles/Hector/Athena/Odysseus' Dog #Weeds - Andy Botwin - 100.0% (5 votes) #Sword Art Online - Klein - 42.9% (21 votes) - RU: Konno Yuuki #Metalocalypse - Toki Wartooth, not a bumblebee - 36.4% (11 votes) - RU: Dr. Rockso #Edgar Allen Poe - Telltale Heart Narrator/The Raven - 31.6% each (19 votes) - RU: Montrsor/Old Man/Roderick Usher #Persona - Kanji Tatsumi - 24.3% (37 votes) - RU: Rise Kujikawa #Terry Gilliam - Sam Lowry - 18.2% (11 votes) #Advertising - Billy Mays - 29.1% (55 votes) - RU: Mayhem #WCW - Diamond Dallas Page - 30.0% (30 votes) - RU: Sting #The Muppets - Kermit the Frog - 23.7% (38 votes) - RU: Statler and Waldorf #Sesame Street - Cookie Monster - 42.9% (28 votes) - RU: Oscar the Grouch #Buffyverse - Spike - 32.1% (28 votes) - RU: Rupert Giles #Paul Thomas Anderson - Daniel Plainview - 85.7% (7 votes) - RU: Dirk Diggler #Rocky - Apollo Creed - 36.1% (36 votes) - RU: Rocky Balboa #League of Extraordinary Gentlemen - Allan Quatermain - 33.3% (12 votes) - RU: Dorian Gray/Sean Connery #Gravity Falls - Grunkle Stan Pines - 44.4% (18 votes) - RU: Dipper/Mabel Pines #Borderlands - Handsome Jack - 29.4% (34 votes) - RU: Tiny Tina/Mr. Torgue High-Five Flexington #Heroes - Sylar/Hiro - 28.6% each (21 votes) - RU: Noah "HRG" Bennet #My Little Pony - 27.8% (36 votes) - RU: Fluttershy #Steven Universe - Garnet - 73.3% (15 votes) - RU: Pearl #101-150 - Captain Malcolm Reynolds/Roy Mustang - 10.7% each (54 votes) - RU: Yuri Lowell Unused Nominations 30 Rock All That American Horror Story Atelier series Azumanga Daioh Babylon 5 Bakuman Battle Royale Battlestar Galactica Boston Legal Call of Duty Children’s Hospital Clint Eastwood films Dexter Doctor Who Elfen Lied Fables Fallout Far Cry Farscape Fire Emblem Frasier Godfather Guitar Hero H.P. Lovecraft works Humongous Entertainment Infamous Jackass Lock, Stock, and Two Smoking Barrels MADtv My Name is Earl Nasuverse Nip/Tuck Noragami Once Upon a Time Paradise Lost Penny Dreadful Phineas and Ferb Pluto (Naoki Urasawa) Puella Magi Madoka Magica Raising Hope Rival Schools Sailor Moon Satoshi Kon films Silicon Valley Spartacus Team Starkid The Fast and the Furious The Raid Trailer Park Boys Uncharted Vikings Wes Anderson films West Wing When They Cry series Xiaolin Showdown Category:User Projects